Walls
by Sailor E
Summary: A/U, a new enemy, they cant see it, they cant touch it, and only Rei can hear it. Sailor Mars fights one of the toughest battles ever faced, a battle for universal sanity. UPDATED! R&R and will be updated again ASAP!
1. Walls

WALLS: Chapter I  
By: Sailor E  
  
Disclaimer: I cant spell disclaimer. HA. As I wasn't saying, I don't own Sailormoon. I'm living a lie, in this dark hole of materialism.  
  
Author's Totes: this is really dark and evil, so watch out. Its not so bad in this first part, but it will get violent and have some sick, suggestive dialogue, but I think thats only in one part. I think.   
Its kinda weird, it takes place in between the actual Sailormoon stuff and Crystal Tokyo. Ok, so I'm not quite sure where its going yet. Maybe its in an entire different universe. Who knows what will happen, but that's what makes a story interesting, right?   
This is Rei's POV and shes OOC, yo! What?? It sounds like a rap doesn't it? So don't "flame" me sailor homies. (ooh, I'm bad)  
Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Walls I  
  
I'm awake now. I'm all alone. I don't remember anything. It just hurts, really badly. I'm in an empty white room. A bright, throbbing white that brings tears to my eyes.   
And I can feel the walls closing in on me.   
I hear a voice from out of nowhere.  
"Where are you?" it asks me.  
"Me?" I look around for the owner of the voice. I can't find anyone.  
"Yes, you. And you can't see me, no matter how hard you look."  
"I'm in the hospital," I say softly. What else can I do but trust this thing? "The Men's Ward actually." I realize this when I see the labels around the room and the tags on my wrist. Why am _I_ in the Men's Ward? Not only that, but it is definitely not an average hospital room. I'm not even in hospital dress. I am in my normal clothing. It seems secluded and deserted here. There are cobwebs, as if it hasn't been used in years. Why would someone put me here? With all these boxes and stored away items. There is one rusty sink in the back. And ever present is the one flooding white light fixture hanging from the ceiling.  
"What does it look like?" it asks.  
"The walls are white," I answer. I'm finding it hard to form complete, intelligent sentences.  
"Why are you in the hospital?" it says.  
"I'm not sure. I think I broke something. It hurts." I croak in reawakened pain.  
"No it doesn't," it says simply.  
I blink at the strange remark, "Yes. It does."  
"No it doesn't," it says.  
"But I can feel the blood running down my back," I say.  
"That's not blood, its water," it says  
"It is?" I ask, still unbelieving.  
"Yes, your hair isn't dry," it says.  
"Okay," I find myself accepting the argument.  
"Get up." It commands. I try to get up, but I feel an incredible pain in my back.  
"I can't, it hurts too much," I whimper.  
"I told you, it doesn't hurt," it says.   
I get up from the bed. The voice is right, it doesn't hurt.  
"Is anyone in the hospital besides you?" it asks.  
"No," I reply.  
"What's your name?" it inquires.  
"I'm not sure," I say, my memory still weak, "I think its Nikki."  
"Hello, Nikki, how old are you?" it asks.  
"I don't know," I say.  
"What do you look like?" the voice asks me.  
"I have long dark hair and violet eyes," I answer.  
"What is two plus two?" it asks.  
My mind draws a blank, "I don't know, eight?"  
"Do you remember anything?" it asks.  
"Hmm," I think aloud, "I remember Slakk."  
"What's Slakk?" it asks.  
"He's my friend. He's funny," I say.  
"Go outside."  
"No," I say.  
"Why not?"  
"It's too cold," I say.  
"Put on a blanket," it suggests.  
"It's colder than that," I say.  
"Put on more blankets," it says.  
"It's below zero," I explain. "I can't go out in that!"  
"Oh." The voice seems to think for a moment. Then it says, "Nikki, do you remember anything about the 'Sailor Senshi'?"  
Sailor Senshi, Senshi...   
The word runs through my mind. It sounds so familiar. But I just can't put my finger on what it means.  
"Sailor Senshi, a name for a special combat unit..." I murmur in deep thought. The little bit of information jumped out of my blurred memory.  
"That's right, they were elite soldiers of the Ancient Moon Kingdom. They use different types magic to fight," the voice says.  
"I'm...I'm..." it's right on the tip of my tongue...   
"The Sailor Senshi of fire," the voice finishes for me.  
"Yes, yes! I am the Senshi of fire! I remember!" I shout happily. Finally, the past is coming back to me! I am a member of the Inner Sailor Senshi. A group that protects the princess of the Ancient Moon Kingdom. What is this planet called again? Is this even a planet, or is it a moon? Alas, my memory is not completely restored.  
"And as a Senshi of fire, the cold shouldn't be a problem for you," it says.  
Yes, the voice is right, it must be. So far it hasn't been wrong. I step outside.  
"Is it cold?" it says once I'm out of the hospital.  
"No. I feel warm," I say.  
"I told you. See, you should trust me. What's it like outside?" it asks.  
"It's snowing a lot," I catch a snowflake on my bare hand. It melts instantly and lets off steam, as if my palm were a stove.   
"Are there any people outside?" it asks.   
"No," I say and look at the ground.  
"Why not?" it asks.  
"Because they know I'm out here," I say.  
"So?" it says.  
"Everyone's afraid of me."  
"Why?" it asks.  
"I'm different," I say.  
"How so?" the voice asks.  
"I-," I begin, but then pause. Should I trust this thing with everything?  
"You can trust me," it says. The tranquility of its voice scatters my fear.   
"I can do things other people don't understand," I say.  
"Well you are a Sailor Senshi. Of course you have magnificent powers. Why do they fear the protector of their beloved princess?"  
"I can almost see the future sometimes, and pick up on other peoples thoughts. Everyone thinks I'm some kind of freak," I say. More memories fly to me stirred by the voices last remark. Princess....princess what? Something was hammering in the back of my brain. Was there a princess? Or were we looking for the princess...or running away from her......  
"I don't think you're a freak. Your just a very special person," it interrupts my thoughts. "I can read thoughts too, sometimes."  
"Thank you. Hey, I remember now, how I got in the hospital, I mean. I fell off a building. I think I was trying to get a better look at something," I say.  
"No you didn't," it says lightly.  
"Yes I did," I frown. "I can still feel the pain in my back. It hurts."  
"It doesn't hurt," it says firmly.  
"Okay," the pain goes away. Now I see how this works.  
"Do you remember anything else?" it asks.  
"Yes. I'm in the middle of a fight with some friends," I say with bitterness. Some things I wish I didn't have to remember.  
"Why?" it asks.  
"They made fun of me when I made a mistake in a fight. They're Senshi too," I reply.  
"What mistake did you make?" it asks.  
"My magic wouldn't work," I say.  
"Then it's not your fault. You didn't make any mistake. Your friends are just stupid," it says.  
"They are stupid," I agree.  
"Your magic will work now, trust me," it says smoothly.  
"Okay," I know I can trust this. And at the moment, it's the only thing I have to trust.   
"Who are your friends?" it asks.  
"I can't quite remember. I only know there are four of them," I say.  
"Please try to remember," it says  
"Okay," I say. I look at the surrounding buildings. The whole town looks asleep. A breeze lifts my hair. I can feel something evil in the wind. The evil reminds me a little more about where I am. I'm pretty sure this town is called Ascohyl, a town known for nearby forests full of terrible creatures. I tell the voice about the evil I sense.  
I look around. It's strange that I can see the icicles and the wind blowing through the empty streets, yet I do not feel the cold. Off in the distance I can see something stirring.  
"What do you see?" it asks.  
"A tall mound of mud is coming towards me. It's forming into something. I sense its evil."  
"Kill it," it says.  
"How?" I ask, realizing I don't even remember how to use my magic.  
"Point your fingers like a gun and shout out Fire Soul!" it directs.  
The monster looks like it's getting larger every second. It looks down at me. I am just a grain of sand in its eyes. I point my shaking fingers at it, "Fire Soul!"  
"What happened?" the voice asks after a few moments. I pry open my tightly closed eyes.  
"It turned to dust," I say, amazed at my own power.   
"Great job, Nikki. Very good," it says almost too sweetly.  
"Thank you," I say.  
"Where do you live?" it asks.  
"At the Bunk," I tell it.  
"Go to the Bunk," it says.  
"Okay," I walk through the cold night, down the wide empty streets. Yes...the Bunk. Where the Senshi had been staying for the year...or had it been only months, weeks, days? It was like a school. There were classes and dorms and dining halls. It was very strict and not very comfortable. There were no luxuries there, it was meant to toughen your spirit. The Bunk only has one light on when I approach it. I go inside.  
"Do you see anyone?" it asks.  
"No," I answer.   
"Do you know where they are?" it asks.  
"They're probably in the kitchen eating dinner," I say.   
I can hear the voice's breath. The voice sounds annoyed at how I didn't go there right away. It scares me. I have to wonder where it is coming from still. I can hear its deep breaths, but I don't feel them. "Go to the kitchen," it says.   
I gulp. I go to the kitchen. I pick up a tray and get myself some meat.  
"Where should I sit?" I ask.  
"Can you see your friends?" it asks.  
"Yeah," I say glumly.  
"Do you remember their names?" it asks.  
"Yes, Usagi, Ami, Makoto, and Minako. I don't want to sit with them," I say.  
"Sit with Slakk," it says.  
"Okay," I say. I make my way to the farthest corner of the room. I blush how this is one of the few things I remember. Sure enough, there was Slakk. Alone at a table with his back to everyone. Those who didn't know him would think this bad tactics. How would he know if someone were to sneak up on him or fire something at him? But the few who were close to him knew he did this for fun. A taunting dare for anyone to take. And a few dumb newbunkers had tried to surprise him a few times. Nothing got by Slakk. He destroyed their toys: the bows and arrows, the catapults. He beat the crap out of one kid while having a dove perched on his finger that was meant as his distraction.   
But there was an unusual dark somberness about him this evening. He lacked the usual vitality and alertness. He chewed his meat from one cheek to the other. The thing that disturbed me most was that I actually made him jump when I sat down beside him. I made him swallow his meat too soon and he began to cough. He recovered but beheld me with the same wide-eyed expression as before. He reached out as if to touch my face but hesitated. There was a painful longing in his eyes as he probed deep into mine.  
"What's he doing?" it asks.  
"He's looking at me funny," I say.  
"Why?" it asks.  
"I don't know," I answer.  
"Ask him why," it says.  
"Hey Slakk, what's wrong?" I ask him. He just opens and closes his mouth, unable to speak. He looks shocked. Like he saw a ghost or something. Well, I guess that's because of that little fall I took from that building. Oh, wait! The voice said I didn't fall from a building...so why is he still looking at me like that? Did the voice lie? I shrug and start eating my dinner. Slakk turns away from me and stares at his plate with his hands clenching fistfuls of his hair.  
"You know what you should do?" says the voice.  
"What?" I ask.  
"Jump up and down," it says. I almost laugh out loud at the idea. "Jump up and down," it repeats.  
"Okay," the idea doesn't sound dumb anymore. I want to jump. I REALLY want to jump. I get up from my seat and Slakk looks at me weird again. My other friends glance at me from their table in the middle of the room. I start jumping up and down. It's fun. It's REALLY fun.  
"Now spin around," it says.  
"Okay," Everyone is watching me. They all must think I'm crazy. But I'm not crazy. They're just stupid.  
"I feel sick," I say to my only friend, the little voice in my head.  
"Stop spinning," it says.  
"I feel like I'm gonna vomit," I put my hands over my mouth.  
"Then vomit," it says.  
"Okay," I say. I look up afterwards and see Usagi and the others. "My friends are rushing over to me now," I say.  
"What are they doing?" it asks.  
"They're trying to help me," I say.  
"Why?" It asks.  
"I just puked," I remind it. "But I can help myself," I say arrogantly.  
"You're right," it says. "They must be stupid to think they need to help you,"  
"Yes, they are stupid," I say as I watch them trying to take my hand, trying so hard to help me. I push them away.  
"They should die," it says suddenly.  
"What??" I exclaim.  
"Kill them," it says nonchalantly.  
"No! They're not that bad! We just had a little fight!" I protest.  
"Kill them," it says again.  
"No! Leave me alone! This has gone far enough!" Now I am crying out loud. I cover my ears, but it's no use. I glimpse Slakk. He just shakes his head.  
I know, deep down, this thing won't leave me alone and a familiar dread grows inside me. I feel a tightening in my skull as I hear the voice screaming at me.  
"How dare you talk to me in such away! Haven't you remembered yet? I am the master of this body! I have been ever since I created it. Do you remember how unimportant you are? You're just my window to the world. You have no real life! You can't do anything without me telling you to. You're not even supposed to exist!"  
"No!" I cry and fall to the floor, "Get out of my head!" Everyone's staring at me. Why won't they help me? Ami-chan? Mako-chan? Mina-chan? Usagi.....! I reach out for them. They back away in fright. They're all afraid of me. No, not of me, of this demon. This demon controlling me.  
"Nikki," the voice calls me softly.   
"What?" I sob.  
"You don't want me to leave you," it says calmly.  
"Yes I do..." I can feel my mind weakening.  
"No. You don't," it says.  
The voice has trapped me. Again. I remember it now. More memories fly through my mind. This thing conquered me before, and it is doing it again. I'm not supposed to have a mind and soul anymore. This thing entered the body and gained control of my mind. Once it had control of my mind it had control of the body just by telling me what to do. I can only see what happens in the world through a little window in the white room this voice trapped me in. My attempted suicide off the building was to free myself. But it didn't work.  
"Okay," I hear myself accepting its most recent order. The word rings in my ears. I pick myself up from the ground and face my terrified friends.  
And I can feel the walls closing in on me.  
  
  
  
That's not it, there's more! Just wait a day, all the chapters are really short.  
So what do you think? I love Rei so much, I really didn't mean to upset anyone. Um, yeah, there. 


	2. Walls II: After Death

Walls: Chapter 2 

By: Sailor E

Disclaimer: I do not and will not, no matter how hard I wish on any burning ball of gas, own Sailormoon. I am doing this illegally, and that's what makes it fun.

VERY IMPORTANT A/N!!!!: Ok, I'm just learning the fanfic jargon. Like Rei's OOC and whatnot. This takes place right after Sailormoon R, cuz when I came up with it, it was before I had seen the rest of the series. So cut me some slack with the Japanese terminology too, please! It's right before Sailormoon becomes Neo-Queen Serenity. 

So…I actually have most of these chapters done, and they're all really short, but I want to space them out to get REVIEWS, the MORE REVIEWS I get, the quicker I'll send out a NEW CHAPTER. Green? Green.

Slakk belongs to me, and Cypro, whose strange hallucinations inspired all this (cuz shes crazy).

_Walls II: **After Death**_

**            We have been traveling a lot. Ever since that day I left the Bunk, the voice and I have become friendlier with each other. I've learned how to live with the voice inside my head. Maybe I should write a book about it. I could call it How To Live With the Voice(s) Inside Your Head. I know in some worlds it would be very useful. I could retaliate the events that took place at my last night at the Bunk. It would prove how much more powerful they can make you.**

It's actually an interesting story, what happened, I mean.  I had Usagi's lover, Mamoru, under a very powerful spell. I had complete control over him and I was able to make him attack her, quite aggressively in fact. I don't think I could've done as well as he did. But he was also 6' 2", and a Senshi of earth. Unfortunately, though, they loved each other so much the spell was broken. Don't you just hate it when that happens?          

And then, the sweet, loving, adorable little Usagi hugged me tightly, crying "Please stop, Rei-chan, please stop."  I'm guessing that was supposed to help me? Yeah, right. I was incorrigible at that point. Rei was my old Senshi name, I'm Nikki now, and everyone knows it, I made sure of that. 

I pushed her away with such force she slammed back into Mamoru. As they were getting up I kicked them into the wall. Usagi seemed alright, she landed on top, but the force of the blow and her added weight increased Mamoru's injuries. Poor Usagi thought he was dead. Then the spoiled little Usagi really started to cry. I remembered how whenever she cried she always got her way. I wasn't going to let that happen this time. I knew what would hurt her the most, and it wasn't her death. I studied Usagi as she looked at her friends, Ami, Makoto, and Minako, all dead. She looked back up at me. 

"Kill me," she pleaded. "Let me die with them." For the first time the brat knew the feeling of being completely alone. I couldn't help but smile. She was suffering, and I could make her suffer even more. She was frightened by the silence that grew between us. Frantically, she grabbed a small dagger from Mamoru's belt. But I would not let her get what she wanted. 

Now here we are, on our way to the city Isleba Rhus. Usagi has lost her ability to speak over the years, either that or she doesn't want to speak. We have a promise between us, as long as she doesn't kill herself, Mamoru will live. But as long as she lives, she will always be alone. The voice helped by encasing Mamoru in a crystal ring that I allow Usagi to wear. And don't get the wrong idea or anything, it's not like I want her to live because I still care about her. It's just that when she's around, I have a body to control. The voice may control me, but I can control Usagi, and that makes me feel like I still have at least some power left. Even if a two-year-old could control her considering the state of mind she's in.

            Oops! I've gotten off track, back to the business of Isleba Rhus. We're on our way to meet the slave trader Cousje Remsi for reasons the voice has kept a secret to me. I'm guessing Cousje wants us to guard his little whore-house while he's away somewhere. Usagi and I are the last Sailor Senshi alive now that I destroyed the others. That means we get paid very, very handsomely to guard or protect. And many don't seem to mind I'm a mentally unstable killing machine. I actually get more respect than I used to. But I'm not sure if Usagi still counts as a Senshi. Through the years of her traveling with us she has never used her powers once. Ah, well, more money for me!

            After we help Cousje I'm sure we'll get better jobs. Lately we've been hired to carry out silly little revenge schemes. Cousje is a very important person and if we get on his good side, I'm sure we'll be able to do more respectful things. Not that I don't mind getting the revenge jobs. Seeing the shocked looks on the person's face, feeling their blood running down my hands, tasting the blood as I lick it off my fingers…mmm…

            There I go getting off track again! Oh, look! I can see Isleba Rhus in the distance. Isleba Rhus is truly a spectacular city, though extremely expensive. All the buildings are rounded at the top, the city is too gentle for sharp edges. Everything is in bronze, gold, and sepia. It looks as if the sun never moves from the center of the civilization.

            We have no trouble getting past the gate's guard. Now that I have a voice in my head telling me what to say, I'm can be very charming.

            The voice wastes no time in heading straight for Cousje's estate.

            The trading platform is near the center of the city, but his slave house is on the outskirts. I guess he likes making them walk a few miles before they're auctioned off. Ha, I like him already! 

            I work up my courage to ask the voice a question. This isn't the wisest thing to do. I usually get punished for talking out of turn. "Why are we going to his house?" I inquire. Usually you wait for the merchants next auction date at the platform to discuss something with him. Never should there be a reason to go directly to a slave merchant's home.  "What business do we have with him?" 

            "I'm interested in some special slaves," the voice answered. I'm surprised to even get that little response. I still worry, though. Disturbing a slave merchant in his own home is very disrespectful. The voice must sense my doubts, as it says, "Don't worry, Nikki. As long as you do exactly what I tell you, we won't get into trouble."

            I swallowed slowly as we approached Cousje's house. The voice directed me to raise my hand and knock.

            "What do you want?" is the rude reply we receive. 

            "Answer: 'It's Sadara, you fat old bully,'" the voice says. I hesitate, but do as I  am told.

            "Sadara?" he says softly. "I don't believe you!"

            I repeat what the voice says, "You better believe me you dumb buck, now open up this door!"

            Cousje opens the door, but doesn't see me. He sees a tall, beanstalk of a woman with graying blonde hair and fading green eyes. The voice has played a trick on his eyes.

            "Sadara! It is you! Oh, it so good to see you..." the short round man continues, recalling old memories, etc, etc. I'm more interested in his "humble" abode.

            Never have I seen a house so elaborately decorated! Everything must be made of gold and silks! It makes my stomach churn with anger that such scum could live like this while we're lucky to have a tree for shelter. But there's no justice in our universe anymore. Who's going to enforce it? Me?

            "Sadara, Sadara, what brings you here old friend?" Cousje says, holding my hands. I try to hold in my repulsion of his touch and say what the voice tells me.

            "I guess you could say I'm here to pick out a birthday present, a little offering to a prince," I say with a wry smile.

            Cousje chuckles and jabs an elbow in my side. "How young?"

            "This prince enjoys the company of children," it sickens me when I realize what is going on.

            "Ah, right this way," Cousje grins.

            His eyes fell on Usagi, who was staring up at the ceiling.  

            "Tell him not to worry about Usagi, she won't get in the way," it said.

            "Do not mind the dumb one, Cousje," I whisper in his ear. "She'll stay out of the way." 

            Cousje mumbles, "She for sale? I could make many gold pieces with her for you."

            "No!" I yell without thinking. A sharp pain runs through me as punishment for speaking without out the voice's instructions. Usagi looks at me.

            Cousje grumbled slightly, then continued to escort me through his house. Usagi follows automatically.

            He leads us to a door that opens to a staircase of mud and clay. It looks like a normal basement at first, but then I sniff the air. It stings of rotting food, human waste, and stale blood.

            It is a large room with only a few old light bulbs and some pieces of furniture.  Not enough furniture, though, for the dozens of children. A miserable sight, scarred children, most without clothing, all looking pleadingly at me. I stop and Usagi bumps into me. 

            I look at her, but she isn't looking at me. I follow her gaze to two girls. My mouth drops open. They are the spitting image of Ami and Makoto. The voice laughs at my surprise. 

            Cousje notices our interest. "This one," he says, grabbing the Makoto-look-alike by the elbow, "is nothing but trouble. I wouldn't recommend her if you want to get on this prince's good side. A little devil she is." The girl squirmed until she was let free and rejoined the Ami-look-alike on a tattered rug. 

"It seems we have a problem on our hands," the voice says, and chuckles, it is enjoying my fear. "I've been watching them ever since they were born. I can't deny that they are what you are dreading."

"How can that be? I saw them die before my own eyes!" I exclaim in my mind. 

"Think about it. This is what happens every time to Sailor Senshi. They never die forever. No matter what you do, they'll be born again," it said.

"What can we do?" I asked.

            "Well, killing them doesn't work. We'll take them with us," it says.

            "I'll have those," I say slowly.

"No, no, no, Sadara, listen I…" not long after Cousje's head rolled to the floor at the swing of my sword, did the children jump at his body. They claw at him with their small hands and kick at his face. They screamed and cried as they bit off his fingers. He had made them this barbaric, and at that thought I have to resist joining them. I tuck the little Ami and Makoto under my arms and run. Usagi follows close behind, as always.

So you want more? REVIEW, and ye shall prosper! Mwahaha!

PS…if anyone could tell me how to format this well, please tell email me!


End file.
